


Actions Alone

by Silent_So_Long



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Community: 31_days, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 08:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuddles and Sunday rituals for Jim and Bones</p>
            </blockquote>





	Actions Alone

**Author's Note:**

> written for [31_days](http://31-days.livejournal.com) April 9th prompt: Language cannot do everything

Jim yawned loudly, fingers scrubbing into his eyes in a still half-awake attempt to wipe away sleepiness. So far, his attempts hadn’t worked; he knew he needed the strongest coffee Starfleet Academy could provide to properly wake up. His eyes cracked open, slowly, toes stretching out as he yawned again, arms upraised as he stretched out the stiffness from a decent night’s sleep. He turned onto his side, one arm splayed out, fingers immediately reaching for Leonard, to discover that the other man wasn’t even there.

Jim didn’t think anything to it; after all, Leonard always had been an early riser and had been for as long as Jim had known him. Jim smiled at the domesticity of the situation, despite the lack of a warm body to cuddle in the morning; their relationship was barely a year old, yet already he was used to the rhythms of going to bed with Leonard and waking alone. Leonard was all about early morning walks and taking in the fresh air, even on the foggiest of days, returning just when Jim was awakening. He was still laying there when Leonard returned, warm amusement displayed in kind hazel eyes even as the medical student tried to frown at the still bed-ridden Jim. 

“Dammit, Jim, you’re usually up by now,” he groused, as he stared down at the sleepy Jim. “What’s the matter with you? You’re not ill, are you?” 

“No, Bones, I’m not ill and don’t start molesting me with your damn hyposprays, either. It’s a Saturday, might I remind you and I always lay in on a Saturday. I missed my morning cuddle,” Jim said, with a pathetic attempt at a puppy-dog look. 

Leonard rolled his eyes and shook his head, not fooled in the slightest, as he sat upon the edge of the bed. Jim smiled, and draped one arm across Leonard’s thighs, before he used Leonard’s lap as a pillow. Leonard snorted out a small chuckle, laying one large hand upon Jim’s shoulder and stroking the bare skin gently. Jim’s head was a heavy weight against him, body relaxed and languidly stretched out upon the bed, and it took Jim all of five seconds to fall back asleep again.

“Jim,” Leonard said, tapping the other man on the shoulder. 

“Wha - ?” Jim groaned, sleepily. “’S comfy here.” 

“I’m not a pillow, Jim,” Leonard said. “Get up a minute.” 

“Noooo,” Jim mumbled, snuggling into Leonard's lap.

Leonard sighed and jabbed Jim in a particularly ticklish spot. Jim sat upright, blue eyes wide and staring accusingly at the other man, even as Leonard settled himself properly upon the bed, legs swinging up on top of the sheets. He raised one eyebrow and opened his arms out for a grumpy cuddle. 

“Dammit, Jim, if you want a cuddle, you might as well do this properly,” Leonard said, when Jim didn‘t immediately take the open invitation.

Jim mumbled something and snuggled against Leonard then, head nestled comfortably against the medical student’s shoulder. Leonard could feel Jim’s warm breath blowing warm and wet against his neck and the comforting weight of Jim’s body against him. He could feel the soft sweep and pass of Jim’s eyelashes against his throat whenever the other man blinked. Neither spoke, both content in the hold and press of body against body, neither feeling it necessary to move either. 

Leonard felt himself drifting, eyes half closing as he relaxed more against Jim, hand tightening its hold upon his lover imperceptibly. He turned his head slightly, pressing a kiss to the top of Jim’s head and felt the strands of the other man’s hair tickle against his nose. Jim sighed, yet still did not speak, chest rising and falling against the other man. 

Leonard smiled, knowing that neither would move for a while yet, nor would they speak. Neither needed to, both content to indulge themselves in their usual Saturday morning rituals. Leonard found himself thinking that language alone couldn’t do everything and neither was it necessary when a simple gesture spoke louder than the longest sentence, and a well placed kiss and caress conveyed love better than meaningless strings of words. He turned his face again, lifted Jim’s head with his fingers curled around Jim’s chin, before pressing a kiss against the other man’s mouth. Jim responded, tongue lapping out eagerly against Leonard’s mouth, body pressing closer against the other man‘s, hand travelling down to cup Leonard’s groin. Leonard mumbled out a noise of assent against Jim’s mouth, before showing him by actions alone just how much he loved the other man.


End file.
